guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jiaju Tai
General Jiaju Tai is from Cantha, a mistress of the seven merchant fleets. She is in Lion's Arch to trade. Quests Given *The Weaver of Nebo Quests Involved *Mhenlo's Request (requires Guild Wars Factions) Location *Kryta **Lion's Arch (on the shore next to the smaller docks near the Canthan Ambassador's ship) Dialogue :"We have a saying in Cantha: 'May the Heavens attend to your needs. I shall attend to your wants.' I promise, my traders will do all that is in their power to see to it that you can buy anything your heart desires. What business do we have to discuss?" I just wanted to talk. :"Yes, let us talk. Perhaps we will both find it to be...profitable." :Who are you? ::"I am Jiaju Tai, mistress of seven merchant fleets, granted trading rights in the lands of the north by authority of the Emperor of Cantha." ::Where is Cantha? :::"Cantha lies south, across the ocean...past the ruins of Orr, past the islands of fire, past the crystal lands of burning sun, past the clashing seas. Only the greatest sailors dare such a journey, I assure you." :What brings you here? ::"Some find their inspiration in the glory of a temple, but to me there is no greater altar than a bustling marketplace! Some people think that material goods are the way we hide from ourselves, but I say the opposite is true! After all, what better measure of a man is there than what he does or does not value?" ::But why Lion's Arch? :::"Where else should a Canthan fleet land? Ascalon is in ruins, Orr has sunken into the sea. The Dwarves don't properly appreciate imported goods. No, it had to be Kryta, and there is no greater city in all of Kryta than Lion's Arch. As they say: In the land of the blind, the one-eyed man is king." :Can you take me to Cantha? ::"I do not operate pleasure cruises, you know. I am a merchant trying to make money shipping goods. And you are not goods! Use your ship on the map for traveling." Can you take me into D'Alessio Seaboard? (only during War in Kryta) :"Ah, yes, the new Krytan royalty had contacted me about this. Normally, I wouldn't use my ship for such purposes, but I am being paid quite handsomely. We should be able to drop you off in an isolated location so you can do whatever it is you need to do without being noticed by any White mantle in the area. Is your party ready to go? I hope you are on the list of approved travelers." :We are ready to travel to D'Alessio Seaboard! (sent to D'Alessio Seaboard) :No Just a few things to take care of first. Give me a moment. Skills used * * Notes *Her appearance suggests that she belongs to the Xunlai guild. *During the seasonal events, she is taken out of Lions arch to make room for the festival. Category:Quest givers (Prophecies) Category:Lion's Arch